


Roland Garros

by Bard_Orkenshield



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Wimbledon (2004)
Genre: ATP Tournament, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tennis, Alternate universe - Wimbledon, Enjoltaire大法好, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change, Roland Garros, french open, implied/referenced bad parenting
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bard_Orkenshield/pseuds/Bard_Orkenshield
Summary: Enjolras is an aspiring young tennis player who dreams of winning the French Open, and being the first French man to leave his name on the Coupe des Mousquetaires after Yannick Noah did in 1983. Though he has a bunch of loyal and intelligent friends ready to work their best in his team, he's still in need of a good coach that can advance his forehand and serving skills.After going back to hometown to attend a wedding, Courfeyrac, Enjolras' long-time friend and now agent, came back and recommended his childhood friend Grantaire, who was surprisingly found to be the retired prodigy of French tennis.(My first fic xxx)





	Roland Garros

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是一个ABC的朋友们&Co.帮助安灼拉赢法网冠军的故事。标题山寨自2004电影《温布尔登》。这篇同人的想法来自短片《七日地狱》
> 
> 其他的cp会陆续加在标签里。我很惭愧地不懂球，所以通篇全是bug和ooc

安灼拉的上衣和发带已经被汗水完全浸湿了。他把发带摘了下来，顺手把湿漉漉的金发理向脑后。湿发带和球拍装回背包，披上毛巾转头找他的两个伙伴。

  

在一旁的公白飞也基本收拾好了他们的各种杂物，空矿泉水瓶、香蕉皮、能量棒的包装纸等等；现在他只是静坐在安灼拉的装着六只球拍的大背包旁边，一边补充水分一边用毛巾擦掉汗水。

  

古费拉克提着公文包靠在球员通道的入口，和另外两人不一样，他西装革履，一滴汗也没有出。他已经准备好随时离开。

  

安灼拉背上球拍包，示意二人出发。

  

他们前一天从巴黎飞抵伦敦。安灼拉刚满二十三岁，当周世界排名达到了男子第13位，是他个人的最高排名。这是他的第一届ATP年终赛。

 

-0-

“我签到了第二个球员，”古费拉克快活地宣布，“巴黎的小孩，十八岁，马白夫先生都说他防守反击打得漂亮。”

“所以你打算当职业经纪人了？”公白飞问他。他们点的茶和点心刚上桌。公白飞小口地喝茶，安灼拉小口地吃点心，古费拉克不停地讲话。

“我虽然不是全职干活，但早就是职业经纪人了，不信的话看看咱们的安灼拉。今年不少学校和教练开始给我推荐有天赋的孩子了，我不是为了更好地服务咱们的团队都推掉了吗？可是飞儿，这个彭眉胥男孩我非签不可。不到十九岁，拿过几个ITF青少组的冠军，刚转战成年组，赞助商还没谈妥，就和家里切断关系了。这下可好，教练给撤了，参加巡回赛的路费也没着落了。这孩子的故事听着耳熟吧？上午训练，下午和晚上在汉堡王拖地洗盘子。还好咱们亲爱的博须埃撞见他在公园打球，觉得他球技了得，一聊天知道了那段遭遇，还带着他去找了马白夫先生，结果马白夫先生一眼认出了这是前年法网青少组的双打冠军，就给我打了电话。”

公白飞放下茶，“听起来确实耳熟，”他没有看安灼拉，但安灼拉觉得桌上两人的注意力都集中到了他身上。

“没有人该因为家里不支持而放弃网球，”他说，“古费，你的决定是正确的。但是你打算怎么带他？”

“他现在在ATP的发展怎么样？”公白飞也问。

“对十八岁的孩子来说一点不差，排名290，但没有冠亚军和四强的成绩，至少没有成年组的。他这两年靠不停参赛挣了不少积分，所以失去旅行资金对他来说算是致命的。”

“你有赞助商的关系吗？”安灼拉问古费拉克。

“手头的用不上。现在耐克管你的那位凯莉人不错，但我其实打算给你换服装赞助商了。可不敢把彭眉胥先生放进尴尬的处境，”古费拉克看见安灼拉皱起了眉头，又赶紧加上，“你要相信我这么做是有必要的，而且很多时候这种大品牌的赞助金额没有他们的Logo那么耀眼。现在年底虽然有点迟了，但我会很快给马吕斯·彭眉胥先生找到衣服和球拍的。”

公白飞不置可否地笑笑。安灼拉刚想反驳古费拉克的换赞助商提议，就被古费拉克占了先：“你对后天的比赛有什么想法？”

好吧，安灼拉想。他们其实很少和古费拉克讨论战术，“飞儿和我都觉得应该在我的发球局到网前寻找机会。我之前和乔尔杰维奇交手四次，今年温布尔登那次最接近胜利，那次我几乎都靠发球上网得分。上一站的决赛，菲德里科也是频频上网取得的胜利。然后我在他的发球局留在底线，伺机上网破发。”安灼拉和公白飞一起看过上海站和巴黎站的比赛录像。这是他俩共同的结论，今天上午他们的训练就是着重于练习切削和放小球技术。

“我不像你和飞儿那么懂网球，可是O2的室内硬地和温布尔登的草地、巴黎的快速硬地应该是有区别的吧？比如像……球速？如果你上网之后球速不占优，很容易被打穿越。你们是这么说吧，穿越。”古费拉克撇嘴。

公白飞接话，“你说的没错。但是球速不同，一年中的时间也不同。赛季末阶段，乔尔杰维奇在巴黎站的快速硬地上已经尽显疲态，并且打了一整周到决赛，还拖到三小时才输球，这势必会降低他这礼拜的救球速度。我知道Enj的体能储备更好，也有更多休整时间，我们可以选择留在底线防守反击。但这是乔尔杰维奇，Enj在底线僵持技术上对他并不占优，而这一场之后还有两场高水平小组赛要打。不论输赢，能速战速决最好。”

这回轮到安灼拉不说话了。古费拉克一边听，一边偷了一口安灼拉的点心，又偷了一杯公白飞的茶就着点心吃下去。

“听起来是个好计划。老伙计Djojo的世界第一目前看还是难以撼动。能从他身上得到一胜固然最好，但我同意，就算输了不算遗憾，后面的两场才是出线关键。不过，Enj，与其操心彭眉胥先生，你不如先操心自己，”

他顿了顿，像是在斟酌字句，然后轻轻地说，“我没有冒犯的意思。飞儿，你知道我多爱你，多尊重你的战术决策。包括听到你刚才说的，我就知道结果一定不会差。但是安灼拉现在是争冠球员了。他现在最需要的是一个技术顾问，一个真正的教练。我们这五年走过来很成功，不能复制的那种成功。但是如果想要再进一步，就必须尽早做出改变。”

安灼拉把这句话反复想了几遍才理解古费拉克的意思。他感到自己最好的朋友冒犯了自己另一位最好的朋友。

他觉得不甘，想要为公白飞这五年的工作辩护。可是公白飞放在他肩上的手让他暂时停了下来。顺着公白飞的视线，安灼拉看见分在另一组的球员皮尔茨的团队也来咖啡厅用下午茶。他挥手打了个招呼致意，然后三下两下把点心吃完，匆匆回房间去了。

一路上他都没看古费拉克。


End file.
